


Hope in this world

by asslord



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Basically steve hears a girl gettjng harrased and goes to step in but is beaten to it, Female Character of Color, Im total self indulgent trash, Major language my dudes, Mentioned f/f relationship, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Steve learning stuff about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asslord/pseuds/asslord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Some things never change' Steve thought before getting ready to step in when a loud voice stopped him in his tracks<br/>"Back the fuck off, asshole!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope in this world

Steve was ajusting to the modern world well enough. After the battle of New York he was cleared to roam the streets if he was disguised and didn't cause a commotion, as if that would stop Steve from doing what's right. Thankfully Steve hadnt ran into trouble or been recognized, unfortunately today was different.

"Hey, baby. Nice tits, how much?" a loud obnoxious voice called out to a woman across the street 

"Piss off." The woman responded and began to walk away 

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I said. How. Much?" The man had about 100 pounds on this girl and was about two feet taller 

"And I said. Piss. Off." The woman turned around and growled 

"Such harsh words coming out of such a pretty mouth" He got closer to Her, grabbing her face. Forcing her to look at him. 

'Some things never change' Steve thought before getting ready to step in when a loud voice stopped him in his tracks

"Back the fuck off, asshole!" a short, skinny woman, with afro puffs, almost entirely pastel clothing and dark skin stepped in between the two people. 

If the first woman was unevenly matched to the man this girl had no chance even denting the guy. 

"This isn't your problem." The guy growled

"Yeah, well it just became my problem, Fucko." the new girl snarled, Steve would have laughed at the strange insult if it was a less serious situation 

"My mom raised me right, I'm not hitting a woman. So just walk away and let me continue my conversation" the guy tried to convince her 

"Well, your mom didn't raise you right if you're harassing her, you Dickcheese!" she raised her fists up 

"Let her go or square the fuck up, dumpster fucker" she hissed 

"I take back my earlier statement. You're not a woman, you're a pest." the man responded raising his fists 

The girl with the afro puffs shoed the woman behind her away to get to safety.

The girl took the first punch, her nose bleeding profusely all down her shirt, he repetitively knocked her flat on her ass. She finally got a hit in, knocking one of his teeth out. Steve watched the exchange as he tried to get through the crowd that had gathered around the fight. Finally breaking through to the front, Steve stopped another hit heading for the girl. 

"This ends now." Steve growled 

"I had em on the ropes." the girl wheezed from behind him

"She started it, pal" the guy bared his teeth, blood on them along with a tooth missing 

"Well I'm finishing it." Steve bared his teeth back closing his grip around the man's fist until he heard a pop and the man scramble to get his hand free. 

The man ran away clutching his hand and the crowd disbursed. 

"Thanks pal, but I had it under control" The girl wheezed again, slumping on the ground

"Sure you did, kid." Steve responded with a chuckle

"My name's not kid, pops." the girl sneered 

"Then what is your name?" Steve asked not even blinking at the pops insult 

"It's Ember, not amber like the color. Em, ber. Like the stuff at the bottom of camp fires" the girl, no. Ember explained 

"It's nice to meet you, Ember" 

"What about you, pops. Got a name?" Ember returned the question

"Steve, it's Steve." He answered offering a hand to Ember to get her off the ground 

"Fuck, that's such an old person name" Ember chuckled dusting her hands off on her pants 

"Damn, I liked this shirt." Ember sighed plucking at her now bloodstained shirt 

"Oh god, my girlfriend is gonna kill me. She got me this shirt for my birthday this year" She sniffed tears pooling around her eyes 

Steve on the other hand, was reeling from the ammount of information that was just thrown at him, either this girl was incredibly brave or being gay was legal in this time. 

Ember gave Steve a weird look at his shocked face

"You don't have anything against gay people, do you Steve?" Ember asked scoffing 

"N-no, just pleasantly surprised that's all." Steve replied

"Wow, you musta been livin under one hell of a rock to not know that." Ember teased before a different expression took her face 

"What's your last name Steve?" She asked

"Rogers" Steve answered before thinking 

A choked wheeze left Ember 

"Holy shit fuck, May is never going to believe I ran into, Steve Rogers while defending another girls honor." Ember's head fell into her hands 

"Steve Rogers? Not Captain America?" Steve questioned ignoring her outburst 

"You were Steve Rogers before you were Captain America, Sir." Ember responded 

"Not everyone thinks like that ma'am." Steve responded 

"Yeah well. The world likes to forget us little guys, Sir." Ember reminded 

"Ex-military?" Steve asked

"Something like that" Ember avoided the question, stood at attention and saluted 

"I wish we had met under better circumstances, Sir. But I need to head back to my apartment and clean myself up before May gets home." Ember had smudged blood on her forehead from saluting 

"I'd shake your hand, Sir. But I'd rather not get blood on America's golden boy." Ember chuckled before turning away making her way down the abnormally empty sidewalk 

"Ember?" Steve called out causing Ember to stop and turn to him waiting for him to say something 

"Yes, Sir?" Ember asked 

"Thanks." he smiled 

"For what?" she chuckled and squinted 

"For remembering the little guy" 

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more with ember just bc I've grown attached to her, it might be a continuation of this with a twist or something completely different we shall see ALSO IF I MADE ANY ERRORS PLEASE POINT THEM OUT THANK U MY DUDES


End file.
